Two Tails Chakra Mode.
The Two Tails Chakra Mode is a heightened transformation unique to those with Matatabi's chakra sealed into them can access. Attributes The Two Tails Chakra Mode coat the user's body in black and blue chakra, which emanates from them reminiscent of flickering flames but can grow by the user at will. the user's The form's design can change automatically from the user's mastery of this mode. the user's physical abilities are enhanced while the mode is active, with greater enhancements coming from using more of two tails chakra mode. this mode is strong enough to fight at par against fellow jinchūriki's and tailed beast's, this form allows the user to defeat large groups of shinobi's at once, its also allows he/she to augment their techniques making them stronger. this form allows the user to dodge nearly impossible attacks that could harm a regular person but this power allows the user to dodge and evade attacks like a cat with heighten reflexes and graceful movement. The chakra that surrounds the user also helps in protecting them from damage, allowing them to take lava and boil-based attacks and suffer only minor injuries even lightning based techniques can leave minor to nearly serious injuries. From the chakra that surrounds them, users are able to produce chakra arms as a way to interact with their surroundings or improve their manoeuvrability. he/she primarily uses the arms to help them form the techniques and its variants, having the arms assist with the shape or nature transformation that he usually relies on shadow clones for. Forms The user's body changes drastically upon activation While using two tails Chakra Mode, users' eyes become heterochromatic making them change into two different colors with their pupils turn round slit, muscle growth all over their body with tails lengthening and hair grow down to their ankle with two long distinctive tails coming out their lower back. they also grow two long thin bakeneko ears on their head with the kanji "Two" (二, Ni) across their face, this power allows the user to sense Jealousy and lust from others seemingly regardless of distance or obstructions. the user also releases a powerful Illusion from its being but this form bestows a unique ability to transform in between genders. However if you only have half of the Two-Tails chakra then all you get is a chakra clock similar that to Naruto Uzumaki 's KCM1. If you do have full chakra you can also alter its appearance so that your hair stays the same and no chakra ears or tails sprout out the chakra Tailed Beast Mode While transformed, the jinchūriki is completely covered by the chakra of the tailed beast. In this form, the chakra takes the form of a blue flamed two-tailed cat with no pupils in their eyes. With chakra emanating from them, they will hunch over and the Two-Tails itself will materialize. Though small compared to tailed beast forms of other jinchūriki, the Two-Tails still proves a threat. In this form, the jinchūriki is able to emit fiery spectral blasts from the monster cat's mouth. These blasts are very destructive and when coupled with the Two-Tails' strength, the surrounding area can be reduced to rubble. In this Tailed Beast Mode,the user is able to perform the Tailed Beast Ball and all of Matatabi's jutsu and even some of the users own jutsus.